marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Moon Knight
Moon Knight |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} Moon Knight is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Bio Avatar? Executioner? Mercenary Marc Spector died in Egypt, under the statue of the ancient deity . He returned to life in the shadow of the moon god, and wears his mantle to fight crime for his own redemption. Is he crazy? How would you feel about being resurrected? Listen, sometimes you have to go with the voices in your head. Abilities *'Passive:' Withheld from Death herself by the Egyptian Moon-god Khonshu, Marc Spector's power ebbs and flows based on the phase of the Moon. *'All Attacks:' As the Moon waxes, boost Critical Rate by for seconds with up to a chance. The chance increases nearer to the Full Moon. *'All Attacks:' As the Moon wanes, gain Fury for seconds with up to a chance. The chance increases nearer to the New Moon. *'Critical Hits:' Critical Hits lacerate opponents with a chance, inflicting Bleed damage for of your Attack over seconds. *'Critical Hits:' Under the light of the Full Moon, Critical Hits have a chance to Stun for seconds. *'When Attacked:' In the darkness of a New Moon, evade attacks with a chance. Signature Ability Locked= *'Synodic Tide' **??? |-|Unlocked= *'Synodic Tide' **Enter Power Gain is enchanted by up to , or enemies suffer reduced Power Gain. Special Attacks *'Waxing Crescents' **Marc Spector's two Crescent Darts increase in size from the opponent's perspective. *** additional Critical Hit Rate. *'Divine Justice' **Bearing the mantle of the Moon-god Khonshu, Spector's truncheon brings two-handed justice. ***If this attack would cause Bleed, that Bleed lasts up to longer. *'Knight of Vengeance' **The Moon's knight of vengeance hands down some serious discipline with years of training, years of practice, and mountains of self-restraint. Strengths and Weaknesses *Moon Knight under the New Moon is currently the only Champion to all but dismiss Critical Hits altogether, instead relying on Fury-boosted raw Attack power. This can be devastating against other Champions taking advantage of those Critical Hits, such as Scarlet Witch. Her Veil of Chaos simply won't be triggering. *The Waning and Waxing phases help against Bleed-immune targets like Colossus, since Moon Knight players can opt for hard-hitting Special Damage by aligning the Precision and Fury bonuses. *Moon Knight is arguably the most powerful during the Full Moon, where he combines frequent Critical Hits, Bleed effects, and Stun. Enemies reliant on Armor or Physical Resistance won't be able to stop the high amounts of direct damage. *When his Synodic Tide affects himself, he'll be able to issue frequent Stuns (under the Full Moon) and dish out a lot of damage with the increased frequency of Special Attacks (any phase). When Synodic Tide affects the enemy, he'll deal less damage overall but also take less, especially if the enemy is a much higher rank and level. Slowing the Power Gain of a boss-tier opponent like Ultron can save Spector a lot of hurt. Weaknesses *Just as alignment works in Moon Knight's favor, it also works against him. Scarlet Witch may be easily handled in the New Moon, but the tables turn under the Full Moon, when Spector's high Critical Hit rate is turned against him. Players will need to familiarize themselves with Spector's timings to capitalize on their effectiveness in the right moments; otherwise, his full potential will be lost. Recommended Masteries *'Precision' and Cruelty: With a Critical Hit Rate that scales with Moon phases and a Bleed triggering off those critical hits, any boost they can get goes a long way. During the New Moon, when base Critical Hit Rate drops to zero, the boost from Precision is still effective; in fact, it’ll be the only Critical Chance Moon Knight will have, ensuring he’s still able to trigger a Bleed. In the lucky event that a Precision-boosted Critical Hit causes Bleed, that Bleed will also receive the benefits of the powerful New Moon Fury. *'Extended Fury:' The Waning and Waxing phases are at their peak when both Fury and Precision effects align. Extending that Fury during the appropriate phases increases the likelihood of alignment. No effect during the Full Moon. *'Stupefy' and Petrify and Pacify: Under the light of the Full Moon, Spector gains the ability to Stun his target with his Critical Hits. Empower this Stun with a longer duration and more penalizing effects with the Stun-supporting Utility Masteries. External links * * * Notes References Navigation Category:Skill